The invention relates to a non-fused torque control catheter, and a method for making such a catheter. More particularly, this invention relates to a catheter with a stiff braid reinforced body which is molded with its pliable nonbraided tip intact.
The main use of torque control catheters is for angiographic testing. Very often subtle maneuvering of the catheter must be performed in order to locate precisely the catheter at its desired location. This requires that considerable torque control be exercised over the catheter, thus the body of the catheter is braid reinforced. It is not desirable though, that this stiffness exist at the distal end of the catheter which may make direct contact with the heart (or other bodily organ being investigated). The distal end of the catheter must remain pliable and resilient in order to work its way into confined areas within the organ without causing damage thereto.
Previously, a torque controlled braided catheter body and a non-braided pliable tip were fabricated separately and then joined together by a thermal bond, a solvent bond, an adhesive or any other suitable method. The internal lumen of the braided catheter and the non-braided pliable tip were aligned and interconnected to allow communication therebetween.
Many problems exist when the body of the catheter and the tip of the catheter are fabricated separately and then joined together. In the joint area, there is a good likelihood of an exposed braid wire in the lumen or at the finished surface. It is also quite difficult to exactly align the tip lumen and the body lumen, thus there may be interference with the passage of the guide wire. Furthermore, there is always the possibility of a fuse failure during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-fused torque control catheter with a pliable tip.
It is a further object of the present invention to fabricate such a catheter in an efficient, reliable and inexpensive manner.